A screen for agents specific against melanoma has been developed. Compounds have been selected for testing that are likely to be activated by tyrosinase, an enzyme unique for melanotic melanocytes. The screen tests agents for cytotoxicity against melanotic (tyrosinase positive) and amelanotic (tyrosinase negative) melanoma cells in culture.